


It's cold, but you pretend that you are warm with me.

by TurtleWhiskeyHands (orphan_account)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, fuenciado - Freeform, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TurtleWhiskeyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic's cold and Jaime's sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's cold, but you pretend that you are warm with me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little prompt I got, enjoy!

~

Vic lay in his bunk, teeth chattering, goosebumps coating his skin and about as curled up in his blanket as he could get. Vic hated winter. He hated snow, he hated the cold and he hated the fact that the bus’s heater was broken. Pulling his blanket up to his chin, he clutched at his pillow, wishing Jaime was here to keep him warm. 

Yeah, he could have gone to the after show party, where there was probably a working heater, but he was pissed off with Jaime, for reasons he would rather be left unsaid, so he instead sulked in his bunk until the boys left, before sneaking out and filling a hot water bottle, which did not help the situation in the slightest he may add. 

Although he was angry with Jaime, Vic was really missing his body heat, which he knew he wouldn’t receive that night. Jaime would probably come back hammered and pass out on the floor on his way to his bunk, wake up in the morning with a serious hangover and mutter a halfhearted apology to Vic. Vic usually played it off like he didn’t care, but he did and he hated how much it bugged him.

Hearing the bus door open and close, he hurriedly tried to get to sleep in the time it took the guys to reach their bunks, when he knew he was just being silly, he couldn’t sleep for the past hour, he wasn’t getting to sleep anytime soon. Burying his face in his pillow, which smelt faintly of Jaime’s aftershave, he waited for Jamie to fall to the floor, or actually make it to his bunk this time. He was surprised when the curtain of his bunk was throw open. 

"I’m an idiot."

Vic looked up to see Jaime. “No shit.” Vic replied, but scooted over nonetheless. Jaime removed his shoes and lay down beside Vic. Seeing his opportunity of warmth, Vic latched himself onto Jaime. “Seriously Vic, I’m sorry. I know I’ve done a lot of stupid shit recently and- Fuck, you’re cold.” Jaime said, wrapping his arm and the blanket around Vic. Nodding his head, Vic beckoned for him to continue. “And I’m going to make it up to you, I promise. Not more pointless arguments, no more getting pissed because I didn’t get my way. I promise I’ll change.” 

"Okay." Vic replied. He had heard this speech a million and one times, but he never changed. At that moment in time, Vic didn’t even care all that much, he just reveled in the heat and buried his face into Jaime’s chest. 

~


End file.
